heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.05.28 - Mead Solves All Ills
When all the broadcasts talk about a full world earthquake, Fandral is no fool. Put Loki in a room alone with Sif and Thor- he's more surprised that lightning strikes didn't erupt all over the city. Worldwide? He must really be pissed off. As a result, Fandral is on his way 'home' and quickly, foregoing 'normal' modes of transport and grabbing a ride with his ride- the warsteed Firehooves. No doubt there will be a news report about a blond man, dressed all in green, going hell-bent for leather through the city's streets. No matter. The portal to the Midgard's version of the Hall of Thor opens, revealing.. By Odin's Beard.. "THOR! Where art thou, brother?! While all Midgard quakes, I seek thy company. Callest thou me a fool to rush in, because thou knowest I am no angel." Thor is sitting on his chair, face a frown, eyes slate earthen gray. "it is unwise to be in my company. " Fandral chuckles and closes the door behind him, and walks forward, stopping in front of him. Once there, he kneels easily, the action very natural to him, one knee on the ground, the other has his foot planted. There, he lays a forearm upon his knee, his tones easy. "I did not gain my reputation by being a wiseman of Asgard, brother. So here I sit with thee until thou dost either decide to speak with me or drink with me." Thor frowns again but finally sighs. "mead's in the kitchen." Fandral's laugh has come to be an expected thing, undoubtedly, and he doesn't disappoint. Rising to his feet, he backs easily, and turns to head to the kitchen, passing the balcony on the way. The harp.. oh now that's.. "Either we must hire more brewers, brother, or Asgard truly needs to step up their deliveries." There are the clinks of the Asgardian-made glasses, and the sound of the elixir filling each. Fandral emerges, and crosses the distance once again, handing over the filled to the brim tankard. He raises his own in toast, "To the Allfather," before a swallow.. and good swallow is taken. "Now, I have noticed something, brother.. and stop me if I am wrong. But it has been long since we have carved out a quest.. and methinks it may do a soul good to think of nothing but the sport." Yes.. fighting is a sport! Thor sighs into his tankard. "there are more pressing matters...." "More pressing matters than thy sanity? Tell me, brother.. all thy concerns. Would they not benefit from a clear head?" Fandral settles on the floor, cross-legged, cradling his mug, but not before another good swallow is taken. Thor grumbles, "they would benefit from a swift kick in the-" Fandral's laugh sounds once again, essentially bringing Thor's words beneath the sound of the mirth. "I cannot think of a thing that would not benefit from such a kick, brother. From the beginning, methinks all things could have been solved thusly." Thor snerks into his mead. "Loki and Sif are being difficult. " admission is the first step. It takes a great deal of willpower not to choke on his mead, but Fandral manages it. Years of practice, undoubtedly. Brows rise, and those blue eyes of his gleam. "Thy brother is being vexing.." he begins, and nods his head as he theatrically grasps that fact, "And thy betrothed .. difficult with thee, or difficult with Loki? One is quite different than the other." "Both," and Thor drinks more mead. "Well," and Fandral rolls his shoulders, one after the other, before lifting his mug once again to finish what is at the bottom. "One, thou wilt be wedding and the other? Family, sadly, is rarely chosen. Mayhaps it is time for Sif to determine her relationship with him, without thine intervention? And then, she wilt tell thee of the result? Because, brother.. thou canst not force such things. Particularly a woman's feelings on a matter." He offers a smile, "As for she and thee? Well.." and he offers a flat-handed shrug. "Perhaps this is a matter that can be sorted when that first is? I know.. I know thou dost love thy brother. Through all. But thou dost love Sif too." "She punched him, drew blood, in my hall. after welcome was given. there was no provocation. " Fandral sits silently for a moment before he rises slowly, offering to take Thor's cup as well for a refill. As he walks towards the kitchen, he continues the conversation. "Dost thou trust Sif? I know thy brother, and I know his ability to sound an innocence yet goad a person. I am not saying thus was the reason. She should know better and return as is offered. But there must yet be reason." There's silence in the kitchen as he fills the mead, and returns, offering up the mead once again. "I am sorry hospitality was broken in thy hall, brother. Even in the worst of circumstances, welcome is our Word." Which, sadly, would have meant that he, too, would have defended 'Welcome'. Thor grumbles again, something nonsensical, and he finishes his mead. "I do. And my brother both, even given what he hath done. I just..." thor drops head to hands, shoulders giving a shudder. "It felt like having to choose again. " Fandral certainly doesn't envy his Prince, his brother in arms, and sits once again. "Know this, brother. Here, in Midgard, centuries ago.. man and wife were as one. One soul, one life. And thou hast already chosen. Thou hast chosen a wife. The Allfather has accepted this, and her.. and it's time that Loki needs to understand that thee and she are as one." "Oh. Loki does understand, that is clear to me. so does Sif. it is merely. .. I lost my temper. was all" Thor frowns again. Fandral nods slowly and gestures towards his friend with his mug. "Is thy anger abated now, brother?" Thor is silent for a moment. "Yes. For the moment. " "Shall I begin recalling Sif, then, brother? So that thou mayest have a drink with her in quiet conversation." If that's not a hint of how to approach it, nothing is. Fandral is nothing but subtle. (NOT!) "I will go to her under a flag of truce." Thor snorts lightly. "this after flinging all from this hall? " Leaning against his legs, his tankard rises and another swallow is taken. Once done, Fandral's brows rise. "Then how wouldst thou have me procede? I am at thy service, as I love thee as a brother, and find myself in the cherished role of Warrior for thee." Thor turns to peer at fandral. "Aye, my dear friend. thou wouldst defy even a king for me. But nay. There is nothing more thou canst do for me just now. pulling me from my anger is accomplishmemt enough. " "A king bent on destroying all that we all dear is no king, brother. A king gained by deception is no king." Fandral smiles and nods, and raises his glass to Thor. "Then, we sit and we drink until we strike upon a course of action." Thor quirks a brow. "Was it deception my friend? Father fell into sleep, and I was banished. Loki was the rightful next in line. certainly the things he said after were painful but the fact remains. .... " "The omission of facts within a truth is a deception and is only to lead one to a false conclusion. The Allfather was not dead," Fandral reminds him quietly. "And, one can easily speak truths designed simply to arouse anger." Thor sighs again and shakes his head. "There are times when discretion is truly the better part of valour. Particularly when dealing with family and women." Fandral takes a swallow, almost finishing what is left in the tankard, and exhales in a satisfied chuff. "I have neither, and am remarkably happy in my circumstances." Beat. "Aside from those whom I choose to be my family." Thor chuffs too, lips grinning. "Thank you my friend," and then he drains the rest of his mead. "I believe thou shouldst have one more of those," and Fandral nods to the empty mead cup, "And then seek out Sif, and speak with her. If thou dost need swordplay to take out thy lingering frustrations, I am here. But, for the love of all.. never, ever abuse a sword the way you had." And to that Thor laughs heartily offering his empty glass for more. "aye dear friend. I would enjoy a refresher after so many centuries. after I speak with sif." "And thou wilst get thy refresher." Fandral takes the emptied cup before he drains his own, and rising from his spot, makes the walk to the kitchen. "And this is why I think we need servants, brother. It is far to strenuous for us to continue gaining our drink when it is far easier on the eye when a maid gains it for us." Thor snorts at that though he grins. "I shall ask one of the girls from Bilakinir..." "Tell me it is Inga, Orvarg's daughter, and I will be forever in your service." Not that Fandral won't be regardless, to his dying breath. "Hast thou seen her lately, brother?" He exits the kitchen again with the tankards, and hands the one again before settling on the floor comfortably. "Thou wouldst not recognize her." Category:Log